Scentless A Sasubaki fanfiction
by We Are Like Fire And Ice
Summary: Sasuke's home was attacked and half the villagers were killed. Sending that half of the village of searching for a place to stay. Sasuke's mom took them to a old family she used to be associated with. Sasuke has always been popular with the ladies. Young, and old. He thinks everyones the same until he meets Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. A girl his age who changes everything for him.


~ A & Tsubaki Nakatsukasa✿ FanFiction ~

~ ' ~

I held onto my mothers hand as we walked behind some other villagers. You see, our village had been attacked by evil people.. and they tried to kill all of us. All the men stayed back, even my brother, Itachi. They stayed back to fight, and I bet they didn't survive. I looked at my mothers face, and sure enough the tears were still there. Her tear streaked face made me sick at the sight, but I tried to be nice anyways.

"Mother, where are we going?" I asked, my onyx eyes staring at her curiously.

"A good friends of mines hows. They're very impoverished, and I'm sure they'd take us in." She said, her voice shaking. I sneered to myself.

'As if anyone would help a bunch of a peasants..' When people saw a large house in the distance, everyone started to jump with joy. saying things like-

"Finally! Water!" or "Food! We get to eat!" Jumping around like four year olds on christmas. The site almost made me sick, seeing how pathetic they were.

When we reached the house, we were greeted by a boy. Older than I was but still young. Early teen years I suppose.

"Hello, I'm Masamune. Eldest son of the Nakatsukasa household. We welcome you, we have gotten rooms ready, but not all of them will hold you all. Some of you may have to sleep in the barn. I advise you let the old, and weak sleep in the rooms. You may put your luggage in the barn if you will, now others with nothing please follow me." He finished, helping some of the elder people up the stairs, my mother pulled on my hand, dragging me with her to put the villagers stuff in the barn.

"Mother, do you honestly believe that.. they'll let us stay here without a price to it?" I asked her. She continued to put bags of clothing on the floor, but after awhile she answered.

"The Nakatsukasa family helped me when I was young. Giving me a place to stay when I ran away from my home. Then sent me on my way to find a new life, they would do anything to help me and they said so. They have allowed us to stay here until we don't need to. Besides, they have two children you can play with. That handsome young man Masamune, and they have a daughter who's your age as well." Ugh.. a girl? Honestly half of the village girls liked me.. why another one to add to the list?

"Ugh.." I groaned.

"What is wrong Sasuke?" My mother sighed, coming behind me and holding how she always held my older brother, Itachi.

"I don't think we'll get along." I huffed out.

"Oh please, you're always popular with the girl-"

"ONLY THE THINGS THEY SEE WITH THERE EYES!" I shouted, yanking away from her, "NO ONE EVER LIKES ME FOR WHO I AM! I HATE GIRLS! THEY ONLY LIKE THE STUFF ON THE OUTSIDE!" I finished, running out of the barn. As I did I ran headlong into another kid. She had a long ponytail and was holding a ball, which rolled away when she fell over. A small yelp flew out of her mouth as she landed on the ground. When we fell my hands immediately flew out in front of me, keeping me up from the ground but she was on her back, staring at me.

"Uh.." Was all I could manage to vocalize. Her dark blue eyes stared into mine,

"Uhm… S-s-sorry.. I-I didn't mean to.." The young girl stuttered, "I-I was just going to help the people in the barn…" Her eyes averted off to the side, a blush covering her face. I moved off of her, sitting down next to her and she sat up looking at me.

"Yeah I think my mom handled it." I said with my normal attitude like voice, but I did throw her a smirk for actually being kind of cute. Another large blush covered her cheeks and she turned away in embarrassment.

Girls, so typical.

▪ ▫ ▪ ᘜ ᘝ ▪ ▫ ▪


End file.
